


Dick Growth For Dummies

by PaperFox19



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Modification, Circle Jerk, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hyperinflation, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Macro/Micro, Oral Sex, Pectoral Fucking, Shower Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The men of fairy tail often compare sizes in the showers, Gray is tired of being the smallest so he digs up a spell from the Dick Growth for Dummies book, he messes it up and grows so big he becomes helpless. The men congratulate Gray on his big dick by fucking his ass with theirs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Dick Growth For Dummies

The men of fairy tail often compare sizes in the showers, Gray is tired of being the smallest so he digs up a spell from the Dick Growth for Dummies book, he messes it up and grows so big he becomes helpless. The men congratulate Gray on his big dick by fucking his ass with theirs.

Chapter 1 Tour in the Showers

The men of fairy tail had an odd tradition. Although their guild has been broken and rebuilt time and time again, one thing never changed. The Royal Showers of the Fairys, despite the fancy name, it was just the showers, that had a steam room.

What made this place special was the sacred ritual that took part in here. The Manly Measuring Contest! On the boy's side the didn't hold nothing back, letting it all hang free, it started as a game to original founders did, when they formed the guild and it changed from a game to a “holy ritual”. For the men of Fairy Tail, it was a bonding ritual.

Gray walked in, his soft 5 incher dangling between his thighs. His cock wasn't soft for long as being surrounded by such manliness stirred something inside him. He wasn't the only one, it would be odd if a guy finished his shower or steam without getting hard.

What happened in the showers stayed in the showers, it was a mutual understanding. As much as Gray got naked, he was more embarrassed here in the showers. When the guys got hard, the Manly Man Measuring Contest would begin, the guys would measure dicks and fool around. For Gray, he always got hard, he couldn’t help it. So many guys were hot, ripped, and hung!

A part of his and Natsu’s rivalry was a literal dick measuring contest, plus the pink haired male was like a walking wet dream. Not only was he built, strong shoulders, sexy back, ripped abs, plump firm booty, strong arms and legs, strong hands, big feet, huge balls, and a giant dick.

He and Gajeel were both 20 inches long, and the two often fought over who was bigger, when they were the same size. It often ended up with the two wrestling naked, and it turning into a frot to the death. Some guys would even gather around and circle jerk around the two. The holy promise, helped guys express themselves in the showers. Nothing ever happened beyond some super heavy petting, rimming and fingering, blow jobs and hand jobs, pec fucking, hotdogging, even intercrural.

If anything happened outside of the showers it was no one's business. Anal sex wasn’t forbidden, but it was saved either for couples or for special conditions.

It was hard for Gray being the smallest guy in the guild, even Romeo was bigger than him. He was keeping track of every guy, hard not to when you measure against them. Natsu and Gajeel were the biggest in all of Fairy Tail, Loke was the second biggest, he was rocking a 19-inch dick, but he wasn’t around much since becoming Leo once more, but his massive spirit cock was a fan favorite. Laxus was now the second biggest at 18 inches a gift from the dragon lacrima inside his body, Gildarts was the third at 16 inches. Pantherlily had 15 inches under his belt, Elfman was rocking 14 inches. Bickslow had a 13 inch monster between his legs, Freed had a solid 11 incher. Happy had a 10 incher in his human form, he had mastered the transformation technique but he only used it in the showers. Mest had a 12 incher, and Max was packing a fat 9 incher along with Jet. Macao and Wakaba shared an 8 incher though Macao’s was curved. Alzack had a strong 7 incher and Romeo was 9 inches.

It was embarrassing he was losing even to a kid like Romeo, growing up they were all pretty close to size, but while he stayed at 5 inches his friends got bigger and bigger. Gray was probably the only guy who knew what everyone’s dicks tasted like, who’s been covered in the most cum. He did all the tricks to try and get bigger.

There were so many rumors, like drinking a guy’s orgasm without spilling a drop, playing with your ass helps your dick grow you have to do it every day for a year and it’ll help your dick grow. Gray lost count how many loads he’s swallowed, and how many days he played with his ass, but his dick remained the same. There were rumors of lacrima that boosted one’s dick size, be it intentionally or not. The dragon lacrima did give some oomf oomf to a man’s size. Natsu and Gajeel went through puberty with dragon seeds inside them, and it certainly endowed them, Laxus was supposedly 6 inches when he was younger, but after his lacrima was put into him supposedly tripled his growth. The guys didn’t fault him for it since Laxus needed that lacrima to survive, his magic power was overflowing and his body was gonna burn out, but with the dragon lacrima it was able to regulate his powers and he was able to live.

Other lacrima was said to boost a guys size, but only temporary. The last thing he wanted was to get caught trying to cheat, they had rules against that. Droy had tried to use a magical cock pump it helped his 6 incher turn into a thick 12 incher. This wasn’t the same thing as Laxus as the dick growth from the dragon lacrima was a mere side effect, so it wasn’t seen as cheating.

The magic didn’t last and his cock deflated half way through a pec fucking. The guy ended up being everyone’s cum dump for a month. It was the first time Gray got to top anyone. Droy never tried to cheat again and grew to crave anal pleasure after being fucked by so many dicks.

Gray never bothered to talk to anyone about his frustrations, too embarrassed to do it. To make matters worse, the humiliation of being the smallest was starting to turn him on. He knew he had to risk it or become like Droy.

As he washed he looked over and saw Droy, jerking off Alzack and Max, while Jet was fucking his mouth. Without any touch to his cock, he was cumming before any of the others, and when the group did cum, showering him with seed he came again. Gray finished showering and left, he wasn’t stupid he knew the risks, but he didn’t want to be the smallest anymore.

He went to a grimoire shop, this place had all kinds of spell books, people could get a grimoire and use the magic inside them. Even for non-wizards, a grimoire was very powerful and some were super expensive. Grimoires could be tricky if someone didn’t perform the ritual correctly or use the spells correctly it could cause some wild ramifications.

Being a wizard Gray thought he could handle a grimoire. He browsed the rows and rows of books, the books ranging from the simple to the insane.

Gray searched and went to the R-Rated spells, and sure enough, he found some spells books about dicks. There was one about shrinking cocks, and for a moment he was tempted but he didn’t want to humiliate the other guys, they didn’t mock Gray for being small, and when they did play with him for losing the dick measuring contest, they always made him feel good.

He couldn’t bring himself to hex his friends, so he put the book back. He browsed the dick growth spells but many of them were super complicated and intricate. One slip up would leave him impotent for life. Not something he was willing to risk, and then he saw it.

Gray blushed at the title. Dick Growth For Dummies, the spells were simple yet permanent. He flipped through the book and found the spell he needed. ‘This is it!’ his cock twitched in anticipation.

He bought the book, leaving behind his shirt and pants, and ended up running home in his boxers. Thankfully the spell required for him to get naked. He ditched the boxers and stood in his naked glory.

Gray began to follow the spell painting the runes on his body, his pecs, his abs, even his balls, doing a ring of runes around the base of his cock. Then he had to put runes along his arms and legs, on the tops of his feet and on the back of his hands. Next came the tricky part, he also had to put the runes on his back and ass. Not willing to ask for help on this, he used a mirror and began placing the runes.

What Gray forgot was being a mirror, the runes were accidentally reversed. It slipped his mind, and he activated the mystical runes. His body pulsed, the magic in his body being used to fuel the runes, they glowed and began to change his body.

The rune placement was a magic circuit, sending the energy to one place. Gray moaned, as his cock began to swell, it reached its max length of 5 inches in mere seconds. The energy continued to pump into his cock and before Gray’s eyes, he began to grow, and grow, and GROW! His cock wasn’t the only thing to grow, his balls grew larger to match, the perfect jewels to match the massive rod he was getting.

Gray grinned from ear to ear thinking he did it, but he had no idea he had fucked up the back runes. Once his cock reached a certain size, he came, his thick seed erupting all over him and bathing him in semen. ‘I can’t wait to show off tomorrow.’

To be continued...Too BIG!


	2. Too BIG!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Chapter 2 Too BIG!

Gray was already having second thoughts, his dick was so big he had been using it as a pillow last night. When he got hard, his cock was so heavy he couldn’t move. He used both hands to work his massive shaft and even used his mouth to tease his incredible penis. He wanted to be the biggest in the guild but maybe he went too far. His once 5-inch dick didn’t just double, triple, or even quadruple in size, his penis reached 30 inches in length, and when hard the girth was extreme and his length was 35 inches.

He used his hands to pump and massage his massive shaft and his thighs to squeeze his massive nuts. “Ughh ahh ahh ohhhh fuck ohhh ahhh!” The smell of his arousal was overwhelming, and every stroke was making it stronger. His pre-cum started spilling out and running down his cock like a volcano.

Thanks to his botched spell, not only did his cock grow, so did his sensitivity. His pumps and strokes sent tremors of pleasure racing through his shaft. He was so horny, his manly musk fueling the fire. Gray pumped and stroked while squeezing his balls between his thighs, the stimulus was mouth-watering.

His orgasm built up to a glorious climax, and his balls tightened, and his dick swelled. The surge of semen that came was intense, it hit the ceiling with the first two spurts, the rest rained down, drenching Gray’s bed and body with semen. It was like a geyser, the overflow of semen spilled onto the floor creating quite the mess.

Too much for a normal wizard but not impossible for an Ice Wizard. Using his molding magic he collected all the semen and molded it into an ice sculpture. In his lust hazed mind, it ended up being a statue of himself. He showered up to clean himself and calm his nerves. Then came the trouble of trying to get his dick in his underwear.

RIP

RIP

RIP

Three undergarments later, his briefs couldn’t even contain his balls before ripping. He had tried to use some stretchy speedos in hopes they could handle his size but...even their stretchiness couldn’t handle his size. His boxers had managed to hold his nuts but when he tried to stuff his dick down they couldn’t contain it. He decided to go all out and use his ice magic to freeze a pair of his boxers, the cold made his penis and balls shrink a tad, but he was still massive but the chilled boxers managed to house his hyper crotch. The bulge was impressive, he couldn’t even zip up his pants, so he wore a larger shirt to try and cover for it.

He made his way to the guild, but somehow he had lost his shirt by the time he reached it. He went to the showers and by the time he made it to the locker room, he had lost his pants. “Aww damn it!” Gray gasped.

The weight of his hyper crotch was making the underwear cling to his ass, you could see the curve of his ass so fine even through the normally loose garment. Thanks to his new size his boxers now looked like form-fitting booty shorts. He took some deep breaths to calm himself.

“SALAMANDER!”

“GAJEEL!” their roars echoed through the showers. He wasn’t alone, Natsu and Gajeel were already hitting the showers today. The two hadn’t noticed him, too busy in their usual dick measuring contest.

‘These idiots! They are the same size!’ Gray facepalmed. No matter how many times they were told they were determined to see who’s number 1. The two had no shame, wrestling bare ass naked in the locker room, their big dicks and balls flopping and bouncing, as they made their way to the showers. ‘I’ll show them who’s number one!’ he palmed his bulge.

He removed his boxers and put them in one of the lockers. He didn’t bother grabbing a towel he had nothing to be shy for now. Gray held onto his dick with one arm, the soft man meat still chilled from the ice boxer ride. It draped over his arm and could be mistaken for a towel.

Gray marched to the showers ready to claim the title of number 1, but…

“Ooohhh Mmmmmm!” Natsu and Gajeel were going at it, kissing so hard it looked like they were trying to eat each other. Their dicks were hard and trapped between their muscular bodies, they were frotting so hard their balls were clapping together. Gajeel was scratching at Natsu’s back as his free hand groped Natsu’s ass cheek, Gray getting peeks of Natsu’s dragon den.

Edolas knows how much Gray wanted to be inside that gloriously hot little hole. He wanted to pound the pinkette into the nearest flat surface and make him howl and moan in pleasure. Now that he had a bigger cock maybe he had a chance.

Natsu was groping his plump ass, squeezing both cheeks and using the leverage to grind him hard. Gray froze dead in his tracks, the sight was too erotic, there was something about these two that always turned the ice wizard on. Seeing them going to town on each other had been saved in his spank bank for awhile.

He really didn’t think things through, he felt his blood rush south, and his penis throbbed. ‘Oh fuck!’ his penis began to stiffen and swell. ‘No not now, not yet!’ He looked between the humping dragons to his swelling dick. The weight of his cock caused him to lose his balance, his big nuts didn’t help, tripping him up and sending him down.

Gray groaned as his legs slipped out and he landed on his balls, his hard-on slapping the ground. “Ohhh!” Normally such an action would have a guy singing soprano or wincing, but Gray’s hyper crotch was super sensitive and more durable than a normal man’s balls. His cock lurched and Gray moaned as he came, the cum pelting the two dragon slayers and showering them in white.

He managed to get to his knees, straddling his massive balls. “Hey...hey guys, how’s the weather?”

“Creamy,” Gajeel said licking his cum splattered lips.

“With a chance of heat, explaining yourself.” Natsu crossed his arms. A wave of heat washed over them evaporating the semen.

“What...I had a growth spurt, it has been...a long time coming...” he crossed his arms. “Don’t get jealous, now that I got the biggest cock in Fairy Tail.”

Natsu and Gajeel shared a look, and the two grinned. Natsu crossed his arms. “You are right Gray, you do have the biggest cock in all of Fairy Tail.”

“Yeah I do, so does that mean I can top you guys?”

“Well that is the rule, but...” Natsu looked to Gajeel who sauntered around Gray.

“You see there is just one BIG problem with that.” Gajeel purred into his ear making Gray shiver. He brought his foot down and forced Gray’s cock down. Natsu stepped on his dick as well and Gray was trapped.

“You are too big!” Natsu purred.

“Ehh!?”

“There isn’t a man or woman or dragon slayer who could survive taking this monster!” The two ran their feet over his hard flesh, Natsu going as far as walking on it.

“But...but...but...” he blushed.

Natsu used Gray’s dick as a springboard and did a backflip off it. Gray moaned and bucked his hips. “But don’t worry, you might be too big to fuck anyone, but that doesn’t mean this big piece of man meat is useless,” Gajeel said, and Gray was confused.

If he couldn’t top anyone, what else is there? Gray got pushed forward, and he landed on his dick unable to gain leverage to get back up. Gray moaned as Gajeel spread his cheeks and began to lick his tight little ass.

“Yes, this is truly the biggest dick in Fairy Tail, too big to fuck, but big enough to get fucked,” Natsu said and took hold of his dick and stuck his tongue into Gray’s pipe.

“Ohh fuck!” Gray’s eyes widened, he still couldn’t wrap his head around what was happening, Gajeel was rimming his ass, and Natsu was tongue fucking his cock head. Gajeel removed his tongue and lined up his massive dick. “Gajeel!”

This wasn’t his first rodeo on Gajeel’s massive iron rod, but this felt different. His ass opened up so easily and it felt good, even the stretch that normally burned was pure pleasure. Gray was in a daze he could barely see straight as Natsu lined up his cock with his piss slit. “Congratulations on your growth spurt Gray.” Natsu pushed in, his cock penetrating Gray’s.

“Ohh my god, he’s fucking my pipe!” Natsu’s penis made Gray’s bulge out, the friction was mind-blowing. He had heard of sounding play before but this was his first time experiencing it, and with a cock no less. “Natsu!”

The two dragon slayers fucked Gray from both ends, the friction in his ass only amplified by the friction in his cock. Gray could only cling to his cock as the pleasure built up inside him. Natsu’s dick plugged his pipe making it impossible to fully release, his big balls swelling from the build-up. The swelling caused his hips to rise, allowing Gajeel a much better angle to fuck into the ice wizard. It was all happening so fast, Gajeel pounding his ass, brushing his sweet spot with each pass making his stomach bulge, Natsu pounding his dick, his heavy nuts making his sensitive cock head.

 

They were so horny, and Gray was perfectly tight. The two came inside him, hot cum filling him from both ends. For a moment Gray thought his balls were gonna burst and then Natsu removed his cock, leaving his cock hole gaping. Gray was able to finally cum, spilling his seed all over the floor.

Gray passed out from the over stimulus. “We gotta tell the guys about this.” was the last thing he heard.

To be continued


End file.
